Forgotten
by hearts-clover
Summary: A year has passed since Edward left. She pretended to forget about him but hates him at the same time. The Cullens came back because they missed Bella especially Edward. She changed though and makes it clear that she hates him. Full summary inside.
1. Prologue

A year has passed since Edward had left Bella. All she remembers of him is how she hates him for leaving her. The Cullens suddenly return back to Forks because they missed Bella especially Edward. But she changed; she wasn't emo or nerd, she turned into the most popular girl and she made it clear that she has forgotten about Edward completely.

**Enjoy! AND MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL!**

Prologue:

Bella POV:

A year has passed since the time when Edward had left me. I cried, I screamed, I even begged but he never came back for me. My hopes, with him, faded while my world slowly filled up with popularity, hatred and fakeness. All because of him and somehow, because of him, I am the most popular girl in Forks.

"Hey, Bella, over here!" Jess waved frantically at me. I smiled at her as I made my way to the cafeteria. Our table was the center of the room and no one can miss it. It was called the popular table, and I was part of it. I delicately sat down noticing Mike cchecking me out while looking at me. I rolled my eyes, Mike had been on to me ever since I came to Forks and I would always try to give a polite excuse. Yet, it always creeped me out everytime i caught him observing me. I put my tray down while looking at Jessica.

"So, how was biology?" I asked.

Jessica exclaimed, "It was soo freaking hard, Bells, please help me?"

She begged. Her dark blue eyes look pleadingly to me.

I laughed, "Sure, you know I would."

Jessica looked extremely happy. "Yay, Yay, Yay, thank you sooo much Bells!"

I was happy for her too. Although I changed, I still had a generous personality always helping people whenever they need it.

Mike came up to me and asked, "Hey Bells, how about a night for just the two of us?"

I groaned, "No Mike, I need to clean my dad's guns."

For one time, Mike looked intimidated. Everybody knows my father is the chief of this town. Angela Webber snickered while Mike shot her a look.

He shrugged it off, "Big deal, next time you will agree."

Angela mouthed, "He cares."

I laughed genuinely; Angela was one of my good friends who would always be at my side and I have taken that for granted.

"Hey Charlie," I greeted as I dropped my things on the couch. He looked at me with a stern smile. I sighed but just left it there. Again, he was cleaning his shotgun which was basically just for hunting and showing off. He had to clean it at least once a week. He coughed loudly for me to hear to pick up my belongings. I ignored him and stomped out the stairs. I decided to be a nicer person and yelled, "Later."

Charlie wasn't a bad father. He had good parenting skills and all that other stuff, but I wouldn't cooperate.

I stopped being a good kid and started becoming wild ever since he left. I drank a little, a little for him not to notice anything.

I stared at my plain room. It hadn't changed that much but I burned all the pictures I had left of him. I also put of posters of my favorite bands and pictures of my friends. I didn't want to change my room anymore as I was to lazy to.

"How was school?" Charlie asked while chewing on his spaghetti, a strand was stuck on his beard. Yes, he had recently grown a beard.

I stifled a laugh, "Yah, it's fine, Jess asked me to help her on her biology and Dad, don't talk with your mouth full."

He nodded sternly like he was paying attention. It looked more like he was paying attention to Sue Clearwater, a widow who was chatting with her friends across the room. Again, I tried to keep a straight face. At least he didn't hear my half rude comment. I have never felt this happy since the day it happened.

_Snap out of it Bella, he's useless, he left you. Don't ever think of him again, he's out of your life already. Do not ever let him come back and ruin more of it. You don't deserve it._

I glanced up to the changing sky mixed with pink and orange. Perhaps….

**A/N: thanks for reading this fanfic…I worked really hard on it soo pllleeaasee give me reviews. It just feels sad without at least one review. It can be any type of reviews, doesn't really matter. Sorry about the bad quality writing, I'm just getting used to it. I already asked my friend to proofread it. THANKS! Pllease do not say… "this sucks" THANKS**


	2. Chapter 1

**Thanks for the reviews. I am really glad I got some.**** Here's chapter one. Well, as you can see, this is my first fanfic so I'm kind of new here. Hope you enjoy. This is going to be in Edward's point of view. I'll try to make this original, I guess. Please share this to all your friends if you liked it.**

* * *

Chapter 1:

Edward POV:

I missed my Bella. I wished I have never left her, it had ruined our family. Everyone adored her, even Rosalie. Well, she was starting to. If I could convince the rest to move back to Forks, it would be excellent. Yes, I would do that, I WOULD GO BACK TO FORKS TO SEE BELLA AGAIN.

_Aww__...shoot, he's coming down, have to see his crappy face again._

"Shut up Emmett, my face isn't that depressing," I argued.

"Dude. Look in the mirror."

I had no time for Emmett's rude comment; I just wanted to see Bella again. I grinned just thinking about her. She had the most beautiful brown eyes.

_Glad he's happy again._

Jasper glanced at me; I waved back and smiled like a clown. Jasper had to stop making my feelings so obvious.

"Where's Carlisle and Esme?" I asked, staring around the room trying to spot the vampire couple. But, the room was empty.

"They are on a date," Jasper replied, while flipping through one of Alice's gaudy fashion magazine.

ARGH! Why aren't they here? Whenever I need them, they are gone. When they are annoying, they stay around. Stupid foster parents.

"Where?" I asked nonchalantly.

"I don't know," he answered.

I stormed outside, angry and frustrated, couldn't they see I needed Bella.

"Edward!"

I turned around and saw Alice running to me.

"I had a vision that you told Carlisle and Esme you wanted to move back to Forks, am I right?" Alice rushed.

I nodded, "Yes, but they aren't here."

"I called them, and they are coming here soon."

I hugged Alice so hard that she couldn't breathe, not like she had to, "Thanks, Alice, I owe you one."

"Now, what do you want to say? You interrupted our date," Carlisle asked impatiently. I could see he was a little upset. They have the world's time to themselves, and he's upset? Jeez.

"Don't be too harsh, dear, Edward just wanted to share his ideas," Esme comforted.

Carlisle locked his fingers with hers and smiled hesitantly.

"Well, I had this thought that can make you lifted," I began.

"Why don't we move back to Forks?"

Carlisle frown formed into a small smile, "Is it because of Bella?"

I nodded repeatedly. He laughed, "Ok, my boy, let's move back." Esme hugged me gently and smiled,

"I'm glad you realized you couldn't live without Bella, now let's all go tell the rest."

"My children, we have brilliant news," Esme announced bubbly.

Alice shouted, "I know, we are moving back to Forks." She jumped down the stair, screaming with joy.

Esme looked disappointed. I knew she wanted to share the news. Curse Alice and her visions. Everybody all chatted joyfully at the move back to Forks. I just thought of seeing my Bella again.

_2 weeks later_

"We have arrived," Carlisle pulled over the car to our former house.

"Yes! We have back our house," Emmett ripped his way to the mansion. I couldn't wait to spot Bella. Maybe she would pass our house and realized we returned. Oh wait, her house is across the town from mine. I checked my watch: _12:21am. _It's midnight; I'll go check on her.

Where was she? Her bed looked neatly made, and she wouldn't wake up in the middle of the night. I had to search for her, to make sure she was safe. Suddenly, I could hear steps outside the window. I peered outside and saw Bella stumbling down the road. I quickly ripped my way to steady Bella. I hid in the bushes, all of a sudden; I was too terrified to confront her. I had hurt her, and didn't know how to face it. I watched her trip down the sidewalk.

"Screw Mike, screw everybody for ruining my life."

She looked completely drunk, I wanted to hug her and tell her everything was alright. But I couldn't. Her face was red and was about to cry. Instead, she dragged herself up and continued staggering down the street. She was idiotic to walk in the middle of the street. What happens if a car passes by? Then, I saw the lights a green van shining through. Curse me and my big mouth. Bella carried on walking not noticing the beaming lights. She's drunk, for goodness sakes. I swiftly pushed her to the concrete, not caring about anything else than to save my Bella. I glared at the car who just sped by us.

"Ow, what the hell did you do that for?" She snapped as she touched her swelling forehead. When did she swear? The only word I heard her use was "Damn it".

"Sorry, my love," I apologized gravely, didn't recognized I harmed her more.

Her eyes suddenly was alert, "Edward?"

She touched my face gently, and then slapped my face. I flinched, even though it felt like a breeze blowing against my face. It hurt inside my scarred heart. Oh wait, I didn't have a heart.

"I must be dreaming, sorry sir," she slurred. I looked at her, she changed a lot. She dyed her hair light brown, and wore heavy makeup. I could see the black mascara running down her face like she cried earlier. I continued staring at the changed girl and realized she fell asleep against my shoulder. Her head felt light and I didn't move a bit for at least one hour. It felt like everything didn't change at all.

I carried her gently not breaking any of her bones quietly to her house and laid her down the bed. I didn't want to leave her again. I loved her but decided to kill her heart. It seemed like she was dead letting her to parties and getting drunk. Bella rolled to the other side of the bed. It seemed she wanted to avoid me.

"Edward?" She mumbled, barely audible.

"Yes?"

"I hate you."

I sighed deeply, "I know."

* * *

**Thank you for reading this, I promised myself would write more than one thousand words and I did. Hope you liked it. The beginning was kind of random because I didn't know what to write. Sorry of my bad quality writing. It should have more descriptive settings but I have no clue how to write them. Although, my friend can write the best descriptive setting ever. If I can ask her to teach me. Thanks for reading my rambling and please review. All reviews are appreciated. Share this to all your friends if you enjoyed it. THANK YOU. PLEASE REVIEW. Sorry for the sarcastic Edward, I like it when I put sarcastic comments.**

**~hearts-clover (I'm clover by the way, and my friend is hearts.) {****Hearts saYZ: Clover has way better plot ideas. I'm only good at editing .}**


	3. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews and thank you for the people who alerted this story (am I saying that right?) ****. I'm glad you liked the fanfic. This chapter would be in Bella's point of view. This fanfic would mostly be Bella's point of view unless I make it in Edwards. Thank you again for the reviews and enjoy chapter 2. Enjoy!**

**Merry Christmas!!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Bella POV:

Shit, my head is killing me_._

I had a really messed up hangover, thank goodness Charlie didn't find out. How the hell did I even make it back here? I dizzily made my way down the stairs and touched the cabinets to find the Tylenol hidden in one of the doors. What happened yesterday? I dreamt of Edward carrying me back here. Nah, it was definitely a dream, why would he come back. He told me that he was going away one year ago. I gulped down my water along with the pills and waited for the pain to fade.

"Hey Bella," Angela greeted. She was the only one who called me Bella. It didn't matter since Angela was my only true friend. I waved and pointed to the seat beside me. For some reason, I couldn't talk; it was if I was mute.

"So, how was the party last night?" Angela asked, reminding me of a horrific evening.

"Umm...fine," I croaked, barely pronouncing my words right.

I coughed a couple of times to return back to my regular voice. It didn't work. Stupid hangovers, stupid Mike, stupid parties, and stupid Edward.

"Hey, Bells, did you enjoy last night?" Mike snaked his way and took the empty seat beside me. I hated Mike since last night. At the same time, I was terrified of him. I scooted a little over the right so my butt wasn't in the middle of the seat. Mike leaned his body to the right also once he noticed I was avoiding him. He was really bothering me now.

"So, Bells, wanna be my girl now?" Mike slurred as he was touching my cheeks.

"Piss off, Newton, I had never liked you and would never will."

"You still haven't got over that pale Cullen, aren't you?" Mike yelled angrily. Didn't he realize this was a classroom?

"Back off, Newton," a booming voice snapped. I turned around and saw Emmett looming over Mike. Emmett? Mike speedily went off his seat and ran away, knocking to every chair available. Emmett laughed and took a seat beside me.

"Oh My Gosh, Emmett, your back, Oh my Gosh!" I shrieked as I hugged him. He chuckled and hugged me back. Wait, if he was here, does it mean the whole family was back, and that means Edward was back. I felt gloomy and took my arms off Emmett. Emmett noticed my sudden mood swing, "You know Edward's back?"

I nodded avoiding his eyes. I decided to spill the beans.

"I dreamt about him yesterday, I dreamt him carrying me to my bed when I was messed up yesterday."

"What happened yesterday?" Emmett asked curiously.

"I went to this party and everybody was there, I thought I would have the time of my life there, but stupid Mike kept touching me and a person passing me beer, if I didn't drink the beer, my reputation is going to be ruined, that is how I got drunk and dreamt about Edward."

Emmett nodded like he understood. I let out a huge breath and was glad the weight was lifted.

Emmett smiled mysteriously, "Maybe Edward wasn't a dream."

Damn, Emmett's words lingered the whole class. What does it mean, Edwards back? He really did appear yesterday? I had no idea what happened yesterday but I knew I hated him for leaving me. I had changed and I would prove it to him.

"Bella!" Angela shouted and offered me a seat. I smiled warmly and took it. Jessica whispered excitedly,

"Did you hear? The Cullens are back!"

I rolled my eyes, yet I was a little jumpy to see if Edward was here. I peeked over my shoulder to see the Cullens, and there they are. Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper were all there pretending to eat the cafeteria food. Then, Edward joined their table, I let out a little gasp. Wasn't this all so quick? Edward hasn't changed a bit. He still had the tousled bronze hair, his topaz eyes and the pale skin. I didn't want to fall for him again. I wanted revenge.

I continued glancing at the Cullens, and Edward stared at me. I quickly spun my head back to the conversation and never looked back in case Edward caught me staring at his family again. Somehow, I was a little intrigued by their appearances once more.

"May I take this seat?" A velvety voice asked. I groaned, Edward was in my science class. How to face this?

"No," I refused.

"But it's the only seat available in this classroom."

"Well, you could stand up, it's not like you would get tired of standing up," I argued hoping he won't take the seat. I don't think he would go tell the teacher, I wasn't willing to let him sit there. I took a deep breath, he just sat right down and smirked at me. I scooted my seat as far away from him. Thank goodness he did not do the same thing as Mike.

During the whole class, every time he had the chance to strike up a conversation. I would ignore him, I was angry and frustrated he was back. He had to appear before my eyes and ruin the life I had now. I could feel the tension between us just sitting there in silence. Was I really mad at him?

"Hey Dad, I'm back," I shouted. No voice replied back.

"Dad? Are you home?"

I walked to the refrigerator and noticed a note taped on to it.

_I am at hunting with Billy. Sorry you have to eat dinner by yourself. You can cook or go out to eat with your friends. I have enclosed twenty dollars for you to enjoy whatever you like. I am going to come back around midnight. Don't stay out to late._

_~Dad_

Well, he's out hunting every week. So, I guess I would order pizza and stay home watching soap operas. I went upstairs to change into my comfy pajamas. I opened the door of my room and saw a figure sitting in the rocking chair. I thought I was having a hallucination. As I went closer to the rocking chair the figure turned more solid. The figure turned around and greeted, "Hello my love."

I screamed but Charlie wasn't here at the moment. The figure was Edward, I should have noticed. He walked closer to me and wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tightly. I felt like I could have melted into his arms.

* * *

**Thanks for reading my story, this is a really weird chapter. Well, I'm not going to update for a while because I'm going to out of town. If I could update, it means my mom allows me to bring my laptop along. It probably would not happen. I thank you all for reading my story, it really brings me joy for writing this. I would try to make this professional as possible, if I could learn the techniques of writing more descriptive visuals. I already tried my best. Please review and if you liked this fanfic, please share to all your friends. MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL!!! And remember, REVIEW!! :)**

**~Clover (Hearts is the proofreader for this fanfic) **


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, this is the chapter for Forgotten, I forgot what chapter it was but I am too lazy to go check. Thanks for reading my story; it means a lot to me. This chapter contains a new character called Chris. Enjoy. Enjoy 2010.**** Sorry for the really late update. Enjoy.**

Bella POV:

I couldn't let him back in my life again. I realized I was still hugging him and I released him. I cleared my throat.

"You can get out now."

"Bella, I'm really sorry, what can I do to make you forgive."

I thought of a response, I didn't want to put it in a bad way.

"Nothing, I don't care anymore, I just don't want to see your face again."

"Oh"

He slowly made his way to the window, as he was about to jump off, he turned around and smiled, "I'm glad I saw you again."

When he left, his touch was still lingering like he was still hugging me. I bit my lip from smiling.

I headed towards the entrance of the school door. Jessica ran up to me.

"Have you heard?"

"Umm… no, what happened?" I hoped it wasn't an Edward or the Cullens sort of news.

"There's a new guy attending school today, hope he's hot," Jessica squealed. She clasped her hands together and skipped ahead of me. I groaned; another new guy? I guess there is a lot of drama in this school after I came. I wonder if the guy is nice and kind.

"Umm, hello, my name is Chris Robinson and well, I'm attending Forks this year." A boy with brown short hair introduced. He was taller than me by two heads. He reminds me of Mike, better steer clear away from him.

"Thank you Chris for introducing yourself, why don't you make your way and sit beside Ms. Swan," Mrs. White directed. She moved her hand at my direction.

Aww great, my luck has just run out. I waved meekly at him. He smiled warmly; I guess he was okay, maybe he isn't like Mike at all.

"So, what's your name?" He asked me.

"Me, I am Isabella, but you can call me Bella," I flushed.

"And I am Christopher, but people call me Chris," He smiled. I blushed; he was a fun guy to be around.

As I was talking to Chris and asking questions about his past life, I noticed Edward was upset. He was kind of turning into a light shade of green. Was Edward jealous? I started laughing hysterically. I have never seen Edward jealous, well, except when he was around Jacob Black, my good old pal. But ever since Jacob moved away, Edward hasn't shown that feeling anymore. I couldn't stop laughing until Chris tapped me on the shoulder. I faced him smiling and he pointed at the front. Everyone was staring at me. I quickly wiped the smile off my face and apologized.

"Can you guide me throughout the school this week, I am going to get lost," Chris asked unexpectedly.

"Huh?" I looked up from my work and saw Chris' head facing me. His blue eyes looked pleadingly to me.

"Umm, sure, if you want me too," I agreed.

"Thank you so much."

I beamed, I liked helping my classmates, if was like if I was made to be a helper.

"Wow, you have the same classes with me," I exclaimed, studying his timetable.

"That's good, and then we can be really close friends."

I smiled again, he really made my day. I felt really happy when I am around him. Not like Edward, who made me depressed for three months.

"How do you like to come to my house today to do homework?" Chris asked.

"Sure, but I'm not bothering you right?" I hesitantly spoke.

"Nah, its ok, my parents like company."

I nodded; I wonder what Chris is up too, it was a tad suspicious, but nothing to obvious.

"Well, ta dah, this is my house," He stepped in the enormous house.

"Are you kidding me? This is huge," I stretched on the "hu". He chuckled.

"Who is this dear?" A woman smiled warmly while holding a platter of cookies.

"Oh thi-"

"I am Isabella Swan, but people call me Bella, m'aam," I interrupted.

"You're Charlie's girl; he has been very neighborly to us."

I grinned with pride.

The next few hours were entertaining. Chris' younger sister, Christina, was the sister I never had. His dad did seem like Carlisle, and he was a doctor also. I wonder if Carlisle knows him. I told Chris that he should be a comedian when he grows up since he likes people to crack up from his jokes. My life just seemed better with Chris in it.

"Do you want to go out with me this Friday?" He asked unexpectedly.

"Um, I just know you for a couple of hours and you want me to go on a date with you?"

"Never mind, I just meant as a friend date," He ducked his head with disappointment.

"Oh what the hey, I'll go with you," I smiled trying not to make him upset.

He fidgeted with excitement.

"Thank you!"

What can be bad with a date with Chris?

I decided to walk home to not bother anyone since I felt bad being at their house already. Charlie greeted me by the time I stepped in the driveway.

"Hey, where were you?" He asked curiously.

"I was with the Robinsons," I sighed with fatigue.

"They are a nice family, met them yesterday."

I made my way upstairs to my room and opened the door. The first thing I saw was Edward standing in the middle of the room. I was in complete shock. Edward in the middle of the room? This must be horrible.

"That guy is bad news."

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, really. I have been so busy and just when I wanted to update, my computer had a virus. I am really sorry. I was planning to post this on news year's day. Thanks for reading my story; I hope to get tons of reviews. PLEASE REVIEW!!! Thank you to all.**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the really long update, I had a writer's block and I'm thinking of putting this fanfic on hold. OLYMPICS YAY!!!! Who's in Vancouver celebrating with the Olympic spirit? Well, here is the next chapter of Forgotten. Remember…REVIEW at the end. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4:

Bella's POV:

"This guy is bad news," Edward warned.

His topaz eyes glistened with true tenderness.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

He sighed deeply, "Chris, he's also a vampire."

"What do you mean?" I repeated, annoyed by his appearance. He placed his hands on my shoulder. The icy shock did not have any effect anymore. He shook me hard like if he was trying to wake me up from a nightmare.

"Chris is dangerous; he's a vampire who drinks human blood."

"Liar."

"Bella, I'm telling the truth, believe me," He pleaded, while his eye's muscles twitched slightly.

"Why would I believe you, I believed you that you wouldn't leave me a year ago, but you left, I trusted that you loved me truly, but again, you broke it. I don't have that gut feeling to believe you this time," I lectured.

Edward was pained, I could tell, his mouth was moving faintly as if he was chanting an incantation. His eyes turned into a dark golden color which told me I had hurt his feeling. Well... has he ever cared about mine?

"I'm sorry that I'd even bother coming telling you this, but just to tell you this, Chris is a bad person," He looked at me with grief. Did I disappoint him? He was the one who told me to let him go.

He moved his body towards the window.

"Edward, wait," I stopped him. He turned around slowly like he wanted to make sure it wouldn't hurt his feelings.

"Even though I hate you, why do you even risk coming here?"

"Like always, I don't want you to get hurt."

"Here we are," I announced as the endless minute finally passed by.

"Yup," he echoed. We were sitting at a sticky booth at "Diner for you". It was really awkward since Chris kept staring at me during the whole ride to the restaurant.

"Umm, what are u doing?" I stopped him.

"Nothing," he got flustered and turned away.

A waitress prevented anymore embarrassment and greeted us by handing out menus. But she left again to give us more time to choose. Chris scooted more to my side. I was super paranoid because all day long, Edward's voice kept my mind busy. He shouldn't have come in my room in the first place.

"So, umm, how's the project doing?" Chris began purposely starting a conversation. I peered at his face and saw an aura of evil hanging above his body. I cleared my throat. Again, the waitress came over and decided to rescue me from the anxiety. I had to thank her one day.

"What are you ordering today?" She asked.

"I'll have a mushroom burger with the works and a coke, and add in a slice of apple pie, thanks." I ordered as I gave the lady back the menu.

"And I will have a classic burger," he smiled at me. I shivered with creepiness.

"You sure eat a lot," Chris commented.

"Is that a compliment or an insult," I asked.

"Both," he grinned. That set me off, I started chattering with him while I ate and after until I was off guarded by a man sitting at a far distance from me gazing at me. I pretended not to notice but the staring has gotten worse. I could feel his gaze fixed at me. The man had a long, black trench coat draped over his body. His sunglasses covered his face which I could hardly see. His black outfit also included an ebony top hat. Weird much? A short period later, Chris suggested leaving. I followed him out and decided to take a one last look at the mysterious man. Clearly the "man" didn't catch me staring at me and he took off his hat and sunglasses. The man revealed his rusty, disheveled hair and his pale skin. I noticed two things today.

Chris could be a vampire ( he never did touch his burger)

That "man" was Edward.

"I can't believe you," I blurted out once I stepped my foot into the school.

"Huh?" He asked in wonder.

"You know what you did; don't try to pretend that you didn't dress like a perverted stalker following me and Chris." I screamed in frustration that everyone could hear what I was talking about.

"Oh my god, Edward, that's low," Alice glared at him with her most menacing look. Then she turned to me and glanced at me with sympathy. Emmett looked like if he was going to pounce on him. Rosalie had the usual bored expression but she stared at Edward as if she was trying to tell him something. Jasper was away, so I had no idea how he felt right now.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," he sauntered away never turning his face towards me to find my shocked but furious look. Just like he left me.

"Hey, I heard you and Edward had a spat this morning," Chris caught up to me while I was jogging the usual P.E. block run.

"That sounds too relationship-ish, he was just an asshole," I fumed, recalling of that idiotic memory.

"Well, what did you guys argue about?" He asked with the nosey curiosity. Wait, he's asking me what I was arguing about. Oh no, we were fighting about how Edward was following Chris and I everywhere. Well….that sucks.

I forced a laugh, "We…uh…were fighting about…the weather."

"Huh?" Chris looked puzzled but a minute later, he turned back into his typical lopsided smile.

"Want to go watch a movie together this evening?"

Seriously, this "Chris" was getting on my nerves. It seems like he wants to spend every minute of the day with me. I'm not sure if I should trust myself or trust Edward now.

"Man, I'm sorry, can't, I have plans," I declined.

"Ahh…it's ok, I'm fine with it," he walked away with his head lowered down in disappointment and sadness. But seriously, Chris was giving me the creeps. At least he won't bug me for awhile.

I started unpacking the items in my bag to get started on my homework until I heard a knock on the window. Must be the oak tree hitting on my window. I ignored the noise and sharpened a pencil until I heard a thump down the stairs. I spun around but saw no one in sight. I was slightly terrified of the unusual sounds in the house. Then, a distant sound of footsteps approached my door.

"You don't have plans," A voice said. I turned around and saw Chris with a wicked face. I also noticed the gleaming fangs located at the edges of his mouth. I guess Edward was right.

**A/N: thanks for reading. Please review because every review makes me really happy. Give some suggestions of some sort or just comment because a review makes a happy writer. THANK YOU TO ALL!!!**


	6. Chapter 5

**ughtA/N: Hey, thanks for reviewing Forgotten or have read it or have alerted it or have put it as your favourite story. I realized you could check the hits from the story and some people across the globe read my story. It was overwhelming. I have a new fanfic written called "Before Fifteen Years" so check it out. Thank you for reviewing and PLEASE REVIEW! Enjoy!**

Chapter 5:

Edward P.O.V

I couldn't wait to see my Bella after I last saw her tumbling down the streets in the middle of the night.

_God, I can't wait to see Bella_. Emmett smiled at me. I smiled back. After all, my insides were squirming with nervousness.

"May I take this seat?" I asked politely wanting to sit beside my Bella again. Instead of the answer I hoped, it was the other way around.

"No," She simply said and tilted her head the other way. She said no to me. Bella said no to me. She must really hate my guts. But, I could never do that in her shoes. I loved her deeply.

"But it's the only seat available in this classroom," I pointed out. The whole room was packed with students. When did biology get interesting?

"Well, you could stand up, it's not like you would get tired of standing up," Bella glared at me. Seriously, I wanted to swear for using an excuse because I was a vampire. I just wanted to sit beside her, damn it. I instantly glued myself to the chair and grinned at her. She glared at me for pulling something like that. I couldn't help looking at Bella's beautiful face. It wasn't the same anymore, her eyes covered in gunk called "mascara and eyeliner", her lips were in a dark red color. It wasn't the same girl I knew anymore, and I caused her to transform into a different girl.

"So… how's your day so far," I started. Bella just ignored me and faced away from me and started to talk to the girl across from her. She must be that mad. Every time I wanted to start a conversation with her, she blanked out entirely. I hated myself for leaving her. I just wished if I could change one thing about my past; it would be not meeting Carlisle. Meeting Carlisle was the idiotic thing I ever did. And look at me now, a vampire who had ditched his love.

______________

"We have a new classmate today, this is Christopher Robinson," Mrs. White introduced.

"Umm…it's actually Chris," he interrupted. "Hello, my name is Chris Robinson and well, I'm attending Forks this year."

This guy had a scent that was very familiar like the scent of death and blood. This Chris was a vampire. Another vampire in our school, but a dangerous one. I know his type. He's one of the lucky asses who get to disguise themselves as normal beings. His icy blue eyes pierced through my dull amber eyes as though he was saying to back off and let him have his meal. His meal is Bella. Bella is mine. I have to protect her.

**A/N: Having writer's block. This is just a fill in gap kinda stuff. Shortest chapter EVER! But hope you guys would review because you guys are awesome. PLEEASE REVIEW!!!**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Bella POV:

"You don't have plans," A voice said. I turned around and saw Chris with a wicked face. I also noticed the gleaming fangs located at the edges of his mouth.

"Chris? How'd you get in here," my tone switching to my panicky voice.

"Easy…you left the door unlocked," he shrugged. Damn it, I knew I should have locked it for security. Who knew Chris would stalk me all the way back to my home? I crawled to the corner of my room trying to avoid his face. It felt like one of those hide and seek games when your heart is pounding wildly not wanting to get caught. And yeah, he just followed me and cornered me. How helpless was I?

"And now I can finally taste your sweet blood," Chris laughed kneeling down to me trying to intimidate me. The words reminded of Edward when he first blurted out he was a vampire. Not the "taste" my blood part though. I sighed wishing that everything was the way it was when I was back in Phoenix.

"Why are you sighing?" He snarled at me.

"Thinking of memories," I continued, "What? Now I can't even think?" He leaned down and gave me a pat on the head.

"I'm not a little girl," I muttered. Chris just went over and sat on my bed. Gosh, he was dirty and now he's sitting on my bed. Jeez, I just had that washed.

After one hour of endless silence, I broke it.

"Um…aren't you going to kill me yet?"

"Not yet, I have to wait for that Cullen to come," he explained.

"What? Edward? He won't come," I told him. Edward would never come even if I was dead.

"Oh, he will, I can sense it."

Edward coming? That thought gave a warm feeling throughout my body. I shook my feelings aside and thought for the worst. Ever since I got to Forks, I met the strangest people. Next thing I know, Mike would be a witch.

"He won't come, trust me on that," I argued. Chris just continued flipping through my copy of Romeo and Juliet.

"Hmm… you seem to love this story," he changed the subject.

"No…" I stammered. Chris pointed at my posters and DVDs related to Romeo and Juliet.

"What happens if I made you Juliet," he grinned.

"What does that mean?" I asked curiously.

Edward POV:

"Hello?" I answered my cell.

"If you want to save your damsel, meet me in front of her house," the voice instructed. Damsel? That's Bella! I rushed to my car until Alice stopped me.

"Edward? Can I come along?"

"I want to go along, ok? I don't want to cause you any harm," I smiled hesitantly.

"Bring her back," she encouraged.

I arrived at her house five minutes later and saw him waiting for me. That Chris is on my nerves. What did he do to my Bella?

"Where is she?" I growled.

"Welcome Romeo," he greeted. His unblinking red eyes staring straight at me while I noticed he completely changed his disguise. Instead of his blond hair, it was a jet black cropped style. I charged upstairs to her bedroom and saw her unconscious in a corner.

"What did you do?" I pushed him violently to the ground.

"I just wanted to create a remake of Romeo and Juliet," Chris grinned sickly at me. My anger seeping in as I thought of way to destroy this monster, but a minute later, everything came to an end as I slashed Chris to bits. I killed him outside because Bella would be angry if I made a mess. Such a clean-freak. I burned him at a park hoping all evidence would be gone and I started my way to Bella. It was a piece of cake killing him since my anger was released.

"Bella?" I asked frantically as I carried her up. Her neck had marks stating that her condition is not well. I placed her fragile body gently down the passenger seat and got in my car. I drove straight home not caring about the traffic. As I was about to go in the house to find Carlisle, she whispered.

"Don't leave me, please."

"Shh…Bella, it's ok," I comforted. I laid her down on a bench and sat beside her.

"Did Chris bite you?" I asked to make sure.

"No…he scratched me because he wanted to make a scene," Bella smiled weakly, and then she leaned on my shoulder. That action brought me memories when we were together. I took her hand and intertwined it with my hand.

"Edward?"

"Yes?" I looked at her big, brown eyes. God, when was the last time I saw her natural.

"Let's just be friends, best friends, ok?" She mumbled curling up to me. She wanted to be friends. I let out a disappointed sigh. I was the one who ditched her; she must be nice enough to be friends with a loser.

"Ok," I hugged her tightly never wanting this moment to end.

"Hey, can she sleep in your room tonight, if you're not using it," I asked Alice nodding to Bella.

"Sure, why not, haven't talked to her in ages," Alice beamed.

"Alice, don't wake her up, she already had a rough night, let's not bother her," I warned.

"Ok," she replied. I picked Bella up and put her on Alice's bed.

"Why do you have a bed?" I asked her. Alice smirked.

"To fit the room, I also want to be an interior designer."

"Good luck on that dream," I patted her on the back while she hit me with a pillow.

Bella POV:

Where am I? I am clearly not in my room. I sat up groggily to recollect last night's events. I was disturbed when I met a pair of topaz eyes.

"Oh my gosh, Edward, you scared me," I screamed as I jumped out of the bed. He chuckled,

"Glad you're awake though, you gave me a fright yesterday and the rest of the family."

"You told the whole family, are they mad I'm here right now?" I asked hoping it wasn't a bother.

"Mad? They're overjoyed you're here, they haven't seen you for a year," Edward laughed.

"Do you want to see them?" I couldn't reply, since I didn't know how I would react if I saw them. Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Jasper would be excited to see me. Emmett had already seen me and I'm not sure about Rosalie. The last time I tried to talk to her, she tried to bite my hand off. Talk about anger management problems.

"Nah…it's ok," I shook off the invitation.

"Too bad, we're here," Alice shrieked as she hugged me. The family smiled in sympathy at me. I swore I saw Rosalie giving me a smile.

"Aw…Alice thanks, and why do you have bed in your room?"

"That's what I asked her too," Edward grinned.

"I just want a bed in my room, why can't I?" Alice replied annoyed.

"Alice, I'm sorry," I hugged Alice. Some moments like these come in a lifetime.

Edward whistled quietly to himself while I was still lying on my bed after they left. After one hour of explaining what happened last night was tiresome. Edward was a sweet guy since he was left me alone while I rested by staring at the white wall above me.

"Edward, are you there?"

"Yes, do you want me to go get something?"

"No, but I just wanted to tell you that I'm glad we are now friends," I said still staring at the ceiling. I never knew there were tiny bumps and dents there.

"Oh, me too," he answered with a hint of disappointment. I faced him.

"What? You don't want me as a friend?" I asked him angrily.

"No, Bella it's not like that," he explained.

"Then what is it?" I asked getting irritated. I wanted to be friends and now he rejected it. That tore up my heart in pieces. I just healed it by thinking my real friends were Angela and the others. He let out an exasperated sigh.

"Bella, I still love you."

**A/N: sorry for not updating. But thanks for reading this story. I may not be like other fanfic authors who have a lot of reviews but I'm glad I got some readers. If you want to read my other fanfic, click on my profile. Thank you.**

**~Clover (My real name isn't Clover, just to let you know)**


End file.
